Con él
by Allan Grayson
Summary: Tim ha abandonado el escuadrón por culpa de sus sentimientos. Él era su mejor amigo, su confidente, era él. No podía estar con él de esa manera, pero tampoco quería vivir sin él.


**_Bueno este es mi primer intento de one shot para esta pareja. Es un regalo para mi amiga Melisa. Mel, espero te guste, a todos los demás disfruten la historia que fue todo un dolor de muelas escribir, pero al final me gustó. _  
**

* * *

**Con él**

Era un hecho. Había dejado a los Young Justice. Tim decidió separarse del grupo formado por su "hermano mayor" Dick en busca de tranquilidad. Una tranquilidad que sentía al lado de su familia, una muy disfuncional pero al fin y al cabo su familia. Su padre Bruce Wayne, de día el ocupado millonario y de noche el caballero salvador de Gotham City, padre de familia frío y un poco distante. Estaban sus dos hermanos mayores. Nightwing y Red Hood, que, aunque hermanos con él, la relación entre ellos se había sumergido en un tórrido romance muy turbio del cual no saldría nada bueno y estaba su hermano menor Damian, pero mejor no hablar de él. Siempre que se refería al único hijo biológico de Bruce las peleas, los gritos y los golpes se hacían presentes hasta que Alfred los separaba. Paradójicamente necesitaba de ese ambiente caótico al verse confundido porque algo en él provocaba sensaciones nuevas, sensaciones desconocidas, sensaciones que sólo se deben sentir por una mujer y que al sentirlas por un semejante causan alarma. Si se habla de las predicciones sobre el corazón y más concreto, el amor, nada estaba escrito. ¿Y si estaba confundiendo las cosas y sólo se trataba de una profunda admiración? Admiraba a Bruce y no era otra cosa más que simple admiración, admiraba a Dick pero sólo era una respeto y una confianza profunda. Tim se levantó de su escritorio y miró la foto. Sí, lo admiraba, el chico en cuestión no era parte de su familia. Conner Kent, su mejor amigo, su compañero de misiones, de batalla, su confidente.

—Kon… ¿por qué de pronto todo se vuelve así? — El chico suspiró. Y se tendió en su cama. Dejó que sus ojos se humedecieran un poco pero él mismo se encargó de secarlos. No podía llorar por él, no por un hombre y menos por su mejor amigo. De pronto una figura esbelta entró a su habitación, irrumpió en sus pensamientos y agradeció a su acompañante por sacarlo del romántico trance en el que se acababa de embarcar.

—A ver Timmy, ¿qué pasa aquí?, no has salido de tu habitación desde que llegaste y por los mensajes que me han dejado tus amigos los abandonaste. — Dick buscó la mirada de su hermano menor, pero este se resistió totalmente al contacto visual.

—Tú no entiendes, no lo entenderías — Dick escuchó sus palabras y esbozó una sonrisa tranquila. El mayor de las aves justicieras pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hermanito. Tim recibió el abrazo y se estrechó a él. Grayson tenía cierto poder manipulador que hacía sentir mejor a las demás personas.

—Sí no me lo dices, no entenderé. ¿Qué te pasa?— El corazón te Tim comenzó a latir muy fuerte y no pudo hablar. Su garganta se cerró y sus ojos comenzaron a llover pequeños cristales líquidos en silencio. En un intento arrebatado de ocultar sus lágrimas hundió su cara en el pecho de su hermano. No dijeron nada, el mayor se limitó a acariciarle el cabello para serenarlo, sin duda estaba preocupado por lo que le pasaba pero sabía que no era buena idea presionarlo a hablar. Paulatinamente el llanto fue cesando hasta convertirse en leves gemidos. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a hablar.

—Yo, no sé que me pasa, hay algo dentro de mí que me hace creer que estoy mal —

—Tim, se llama pubertad, a todos nos pasa—

—Richard ¿quieres ser serio? —

—Bueno, ¿quieres decirme que te pasa?— Tim se apartó del abrazo y miró a los ojos a quién siempre vio como su guía y maestro

—Creo que yo me enamoré—

—Oh vamos Tim, no me salgas que por eso te vas del grupo, sabía que eras una nena delicada pero no sabía que tanto—

—Richard John Grayson, retráctate de lo que dijiste—

—Pues tú me provocaste, además te dejé de líder de Young Justice porque confío en ti. Si de enamoramientos se trata, yo salí con Starfire, Raven, Donna, Wondergirl…— Tim escuchó atentamente la lista de chicas con las que su hermano había salido pero eso solo hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran y soltara el llanto de nuevo

— ¡Ves!, ni siquiera te esfuerzas por entender—

— ¿Qué debo entender?—

— ¡Es un chico, maldita sea! — Tim gritó en medio de lágrimas, ahora se había descubierto y no tenía cómo ocultarlo. ¿Y para qué querría ocultarlo? Era mejor aceptarlo de una vez, después de todo ya se había alejado por completo de los Young Justice. Grayson lo miró, suspiró y volvió a sonreír

— ¿De qué te ríes Grayson?—

—Pequeño Timmy, ¿sabes guardar secretos? —

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con todo? —

— ¿Sabes o no? —

—Supongo que sí— Dick se estaba comportando muy extraño, el chico se levantó y cerró la puerta, se puso frente Tim y lo miró con semblante serio

—¿Wally West, Roy Harper, te suenan familiares?—

—Flash y Red Arrow, ¿qué con ellos?—

—Mi primer amor y mi primer novio y Roy es el segundo chico con el que he salido— Dick se acercó provocativamente al menor y lo tomó por el mentón, simulando intención de besarlo, pero antes de que Tim pudiera reaccionar prosiguió —ves, que te gusten los hombres no es tan malo, de hecho es algo muy normal— Tim se quedó atónito. Sorprendido era poco a la reacción que le habían producido las palabras de Dick, ¿su hermano mayor con otros chicos?, bueno, era cierto que su relación con Flash era un poco diferente a una simple amistad, sí, Wally West rompía la barrera del espacio personal, era cierto que también el contacto físico entre ellos era más estrecho que con los demás, pero nunca lo imaginó.

—Sabes Tim, cuando te enamoras no lo controlas. Inicia con una atracción, casi siempre se vuelve una amistad y simplemente nace, se va fortaleciendo y cuando menos lo esperas ese gusto se enamoramiento se vuelve amor y si Kon te corresponde que es lo más seguro terminarás en sus brazos más pronto de lo que crees—

—Kon… Espera ¿qué has dicho?, ¿quién te dijo que era Kon?— Una tormenta de rubor tiñó la cara de Tim, Dick lo había descubierto y él sólo confirmó su amor por Kon. Sabía dentro de él que sentía más que un afecto sincero, estaba enamorado y lo acababa de reconocer.

—Debes decírselo, él merece escucharlo del labio de quién lo ama— El exacróbata tomó las manos de su compañero y lo miró a los ojos, Tim estaba ahogándose en el mar de la inseguridad y él le serviría de flotador si fuese necesario, pero él que debía nadar solo era Tim.

— ¿Y si no soy correspondido? — Dick se rascó la nuca, algo dentro de él sabía que Conner Kent amaba a Tim, la manera en la que eran cómplices, la forma en que Kon siempre estaba defendiéndolo, cuidando de él. Sólo pudo limitarse a sonreír. No sería él quién le dijera los sentimientos de Kon.

—Confía en tu corazón y díselo. Conociéndolo no tardará mucho en venir para acá, lo botaste junto a los chicos, y tendré que ir a liderarlo hasta que te repongas—

—Pero no me siento seguro—

—Por Dios Tim, sólo tienes que decirle que te gusta y ya, el beso es opcional—

—Richard…—

—Nada, ahora voy a la torre T, llamaré a Wally para que pase por mí, adiosito—

—Espera Dick— Pero el mayor no lo escuchó o mejor dicho no quiso escucharlo. Dick salió de la habitación con rumbo a la Torre T. De pronto su celular sonó. El chico miró la pantalla y divisó los mensajes: 10 llamadas perdidas de diferentes amigos de escuadrón. 20 llamadas perdidas de Kon-El y 19 mensajes que decían "contesta Tim" "Maldita sea, debemos hablar", "Drake serás hombre muerto si no respondes"… y demás textos de ese tipo.

—No es momento. — Tim se quedó callado, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y la angustia lo abrazaba tan fuerte que podía sentirse sofocado. Saber que su hermano mayor tenía la razón lo volvía vulnerable. No sabía cómo atacar, que decir. Había aceptado sus sentimientos, ahora necesitaba una manera de declararse sin sentirse demasiado lastimado en caso de ser rechazado. ¿Debería pedir disculpas por haber dejado a los Young Juste?, ¿debería preparar el terreno antes de soltar la bomba? O quizá… quizá era mejor ser lo más directo posible, acabar con el posible trago amargo y decirle "me gustas" simplemente. Cómo reaccionaría Kon al escuchar de su boca las palabras que serían una especie de juicio divino para Tim, por una parte podrían llevarlo al cielo. Tan alto cómo la primera vez que él voló, voló en los brazos de Kon, abrazado a él porque por sí mismo no podía llegar al cielo sin caer. O podría condenarse al infierno más profundo. Proliferar esas palabras destruirían sin duda esa amistad, en el mejor de los casos los llevarían a ser una pareja pero los efectos negativos que podrían traerle eran más abundantes y cada uno peor que el anterior.

—Ya no puedo hacerme a la idea de vivir sin Kon, ya no— Tim no dejaba de repetirse eso , su teléfono volvió a sonar, miró la pantalla y al ver al remitente se dio cuenta que no había peligro. Contestó.

— ¿Qué pasa Dick?—

—Yo, Timmy, sólo para decirte que uses protección—

— ¿Protección?—

—Ya sabes, bueno, es imposible que salgas embarazado pero así te dolerá menos—

— ¿Dolerme menos? —

—Y disfrútalo, ya no serán largos "faps" en el baño pensando en Kon—

—Grayson cierra la boca— Colgó. Tim se ruborizó por completo al escuchar esas palabras, Dick podía ser el mejor consejero y apoyo, pero en sus ratos de "inocencia" si es que podía llamarlo así llegaba a ser demasiado estresante. El chico aquí sufriendo por cómo declararse y cómo lidiar con el rechazo y su hermano mayor sugiriendo que use condón al momento de su primera vez y encima se atrevía a insinuar que así se acabarían sus momentos de autocomplacencia. Era demasiado. El teléfono volvió a sonar.

—Dick, déjame en paz, ya tengo mucho con esto cómo para estarte…—

—No soy Dick y será mejor que abras tu ventana porque estoy a punto de entrar. —Kon acababa de colgar, dejando completamente helado a la avecilla roja. Sabía que debía encararlo pero no creía que fuera tan pronto.

_toc, toc, toc._ Tocaron su ventana. _Toc, toc, toc_. Retumbaba su pecho. _Toc, toc, toc._ Se cruzaron sus miradas. Ahí estaba él. Conner Kent, volando, separado sólo por una diminuta barrera de cristal. Tim abrió la ventana y el clon de Superman entró a su aposento. Lo miró frío y con semblante de molestia.

—Nunca antes te habías rendido Tim ¿qué pasa?—

—No pasa nada, simplemente no me siento pleno en el grupo, no los puedo liderar. — Ni si siquiera podía sostenerle la mirada, Conner lo estremecía. Desde que había aceptado sus sentimientos su alma no estaba tranquila y enfrente estaba su mayor turbación. ¿Cómo poder lidiar con él amor cuando se tiene el miedo al rechazo?

—No hablo de los ellos, ¿qué te pasa Tim?— Los ojos azules de Kon por fin se clavaron en los de Tim, ya no había vuelta atrás. Tim podía decir una mentira blanca para pedir tregua con Alfred, para sonsacar a Dick, para salvarse de Jason. Pero no podía mentirle a Kon. Mirarlo a los ojos lo dejaba a su merced.

—Yo, no tengo nada. Sólo necesito tiempo, volveré cuando esté listo— _Toc, toc, toc tocaban a su puerta_

— No es tu manera de resolver las cosas. Nunca necesitaste tiempo antes—_ Toc, toc, toc, llamaban a su corazón_

—Pues ahora lo necesito— _Toc, toc, toc, trataba de esconderse_

—Antes me necesitabas a mí—_Toc, toc, toc, ninguna salida encontró._ Tim se quedó mudo. Kon tenía razón, le estaba ocultando algo y no sabía disimularlo. ¿Cómo reaccionar cuando tienes a la persona que estremece tu corazón frente a ti preguntando por la causa de tu aflicción?, ¿cómo declarársele?, ¿Cómo exponer todo lo que sientes sabiendo que todo podría terminar ahí? No tenía nada preparado, no sabía como abordarlo. Era cierto, antes siempre lo necesitó a él y esta vez no era diferente. Lo necesitaba pero de una manera diferente.

—Yo, estoy bien Kon— Tim no sabía mentirle y Kon tentó el engaño. Se sintió herido, antes siempre estuvo para Tim, lo protegió, le aconsejó, peleó por él y lo defendió hasta cansarse porque sintió que así debía ser. Se acercó a él y lo miró profundamente:

— ¿Es algo que no me puedas decir?—

—No, es eso. Es que, no sé, no sé que me pasa— Tim clavó su mirada en el piso y pasó su mano por su brazo contrario, cómo si con eso pudiera aliviar su ansiedad.

— ¿Quieres que vuelva después?— Kon suavizó el tono con el que estaba hablando y miró de nuevo a Tim, estaba frente a él. Ansioso pero sin saber que hacer y sus ojos parecieran quebrarse en cualquier momento. Lo escuchó hablar.

—No, quiero decir sí, no, Kon, yo no sé que me está pasando— Las manos de Tim fueron entrelazadas con las de su interlocutor y sus miradas se cruzaron.

—Escúchame Tim, lo que sea que te pase me lo puedes decir, no importa lo que sea—

—No lo entenderías, porque no sé ni como explicarlo—

—Bueno, por qué no empiezas por el inicio— Tim sonrío, era la primera vez que sonreía en el día. Kon sabía tocar las fibras más íntimas su corazón. Siempre era así ¿cómo saber si esto era amor o era parte de su amabilidad habitual?, Kon-El se acercó y acarició su mejilla, Tim cerró los ojos y sintió los labios de su amigo posarse sobre los suyos, de seguro estaba soñando, como en esas noches cuando despertaba deprimido por saber que su amor no sería realidad, una ilusión, una ilusión con labios suaves que apenas si rosaban los suyos, manos fuertes, manos que tomaron su cintura fuertemente para estrecharla sin hacerle daño. Tim abrió los ojos para despertar a la realidad y lo pudo ver, frente a él aferrándose en un primer beso. Kon rompió el contacto y lo miró de manera seria

—Perdóname Tim, pero ya no puedo contenerme, perdóname por quererte— Los ojos de Tim se llenaron de lágrimas y pasó sus brazos sobre el cuello de él y unió torpemente sus labios a los de su amigo, en un beso principiante. Conner lo estrecho hacia él para romper la tensión e intensificar la caricia labial, repasando la espalda de Tim con sus manos, sintiéndolo, descubriéndolo. Tim lo dejó jugar en sus labios y saboreó a su amigo hasta el cansancio, hasta que tuvo que separarse y mirarlo a los ojos.

—Timothy Drake, te amo— las palabras de Conner se grabaron letra por letra en la mente de Tim, ya no había qué temer, esta vez también estaba él ahí para salvarlo, protegerlo y pudo sonreír. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró dulcemente

—También te amo, tú fuiste mi problema, mi razón, tenía miedo de que lo que sentía nos separara, sentí todo derrumbarse— Kon lo volvió a besar, esta vez con más intensidad que antes. Caminaron unos cuantos pasos y cayeron en la cama de Tim, interrumpiendo el beso. Drake dejó salir una risa leve y Kon buscó algo en su bolsillo, sacó una pequeña caja y se la dio a Tim junto a una nota

—Toma, esto me lo dio Dick, me dijo que lo usáramos cuando estuviéramos en la cama, ¿me puedes explicar para qué es? —

—Grayson…— Conner le había dado un pequeño empaque de condones con una nota que decía _"Si no te relajas te dolerá Tim" –D!,_ Miró a su alrededor. Esa noche Bruce y Damian habían salido como siempre a patrullar, Jason… ¿qué era de la vida de Jason? Y Dick, bueno en la torre T. Tim miró los preservativos y vio a Conner, después de todo, las locas hormonas adolescentes no tardarían hacer efecto. El chico menor se abalanzó sobre el clon y lo besó, no era normal que tomara la iniciativa cuando estaba con Kon, el chico deslizó sus manos por debajo de la camisa que portaba superboy, sintiendo sus pectorales, su cuerpo bien formado. En segundos Conner se deshizo de ella y despojó a Tim de su playera roja.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto?, digo, aún eres muy joven—

—Es increíble que sepas que quiero hacer el amor contigo, pero no sepas qué es un preservativo—

—Entonces ¿quieres que siga?— Tim sonrió dibujando un semblante de provocación en su mirada, el chico llevó sus manos hacia el pantalón del clón y lo desabrochó. Kon asintió y se apresuró a besarlo lentamente, jugando con sus labios y mordiéndolos un poco. Tim dejó escapar un gemido que lentamente se convirtió en una cadena de varios sonidos placenteros al sentir los labios de su ahora amante en su cuello. Las manos de Conner bajaron rápidamente por le abdomen de Tim hasta tocar su pantalón y lo desabrochó con destreza. Drake se deshizo de su la prenda y se deslizó hacia el abdomen de su amante para deposar pequeños besos en él. Sus manos bajaron hacia la última pieza de ropa que portaba el clon. Palpó su erección y se detuvo. El nerviosismo lo paralizó y miró a Conner. El chico sonrió miró con detalle al petirrojo, lo había visto desnudo antes en las duchas de la torre T pero esto era diferente. Tomó las manos del pequeño y lo indujo a deslizar sus boxers azules por sus piernas dejando al descubierto su desnudez y arrancando nuevamente un sonrojo del menor quién estaba carmesí hasta las orejas. Lo abrazó y sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, se entregaban con pasión, eran una llama que se iba avivando poco a poco, una llama que iluminaba esa habitación. Sus cuerpos se aferraban a sí cómo si no hubiera un mañana y esta fuera su única forma de demostrarse su amor. Las manos de Kon llegaron hasta la espalda de Tim y se adentraron en el territorio haciendo al pequeño se estremecer. Kent se detuvo.

—Sigue, por favor— Tim le dijo con la voz entrecortada. Lo necesitaba, su piel se había calentado y ahora ardía, ardía por él y para él. Conner deslizó el slip de su amante y ambos quedaron desnudos, sus cuerpos perdieron el manto y se descubrieron puramente como el amor que sentía el uno por el otro. Conner delineó con su dedo índice el glúteo de Tim, era perfecto, excitante y ardiente. Todo era nuevo para ambos y el miedo a lo desconocido les inyectaba adrenalina para descubrir lo que seguía. Tim tomó la otra mano de Conner y lamió sus dedos índice y corazón e inmediatamente los llevó a la entrepierna del súper chico. Tocó su erección y buscó la aprobación en sus ojos. Superboy asintió y Tim comenzó la estimulación tímidamente. Arriba y abajo, de norte a sur. El movimiento estaba lleno de nerviosismo. Conner recostó a Tim y lo besó, sabía que sus labios lo tranquilizarían. Intensificó el beso y sus labios bajaron por su cuello, pasaron por su pecho y se detuvieron en su abdomen, los gemidos de Drake amenizaban la velada. Kent decidió bajar un poco más y sonrío al ver el miembro erecto de Tim. Lo tocó y lo introdujo en su boca para jugar con él logrando que Tim arqueara su espalda y aumentara el volumen de sus gemidos.

—C…Conner—La voz entrecortada de Tim logró que su amante aumentara la intensidad de las felaciones provocando que la llama se hiciera más grande junto los gemidos de placer del menor. Conner llevó sus dedos a la boca de Tim, quién ágilmente los lamió. Conner se detuvo y cambió de posición nuevamente dejando su erección frente a Tim. El chico cerró los ojos y lamió la punta del miembro erecto de Kon-El haciendo que con soltara leves gemidos de su boca. Poco a poco introdujo el falo de su mejor amigo en la boca. Mientras tanto Conner comenzó a masajear la entrada de su amigo, lentamente se llevó el dedo índice a la boca y lo introdujo a la entrada de su amante quién respingó un poco pero no dejó su tarea, siguió estimulando a Conner con su boca. El segundo dedo entró en Tim y el quejido no se hizo esperar

—Espera Conner, me duele—

—shhh, tú sabes lo que sigue y si paramos ahora te va a doler…— Tim no volvió a contestar y siguió con su tardea, pocos minutos de estimulación fueron necesarios para que sacara sus dedos de la entrada virgen de Tim, de la caja tomó un empaque y se lo entregó a Drake con mirada provocativa. —Tú dijiste que no los sabía usar— Tim interrumpió la felación y abrió el empaque, sacó el preservativo y con mucho cuidado lo puso en la base del pene del Con deslizándolo hasta la base. Acto seguido se recostó boca arriba y separó las piernas.

— ¿Listo?—

—Cuando quieras— Conner separó un poco más sus piernas y puso su miembro en la entrada de Tim, ya no había marcha atrás. Lentamente se abrió paso en el cuerpo de su amante quién respondía al intruso con leves quejidos mientras Conner seguía deslizándose en sus entrañas. Al ver la cara de dolor de Tim paró en seco, bajó su cuerpo y con voz entrecortada le dijo al oído.

—Si quieres podemos parar—

—No…No ahora, sigue, yo estaré bien—Red Robin le dio luz verde a Súper boy con un beso en los labios, Super boy siguió entrando mientras Tim enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de Conner, rasguñándolo, marcándolo como suyo. Conner siguió hasta que estuvo totalmente dentro de Tim, se quedaron inmóviles y en silencio unos cuantos segundos hasta que Drake movió un poco su cadera, señal que indicaba a Conner que todo estaba bien. Conner comenzó a moverse, lentamente, su cadera subía y bajaba como las olas de mar que se rompían en la playa, subiendo y bajando. Sus cuerpos iban y venían en un vaivén erótico y romántico, aumentando la llama al ritmo de las embestidas de Conner, los gemidos de ambos se hacían uno y llenaban la habitación de una sinfonía erótica. El placer derretía a Tim y en un intento por no derretirse ancló sus piernas entrelazándolas a la cadera de Conner quién por ningún motivo dejó de moverse, iban en creciente, aproximándose al clímax. La velocidad aumentaban, los cuerpos sudaban, sus voces clamaban más pero fueron calladas por besos que anticiparon el acto, todo estaba listo. En un gemido callado por un beso se entregaron el uno al otro. Conner se quedó dentro de Tim para siempre, siendo el primero y tal vez el último. Tim se salpicó así mismo con la prueba irrefutable del acto con el cual se afirmaba ahora parte importante de Conner Kent, por un segundo fueron uno, compartieron piel y alma. Se pertenecía. Conner se despalmó sobre Tim. Lo besó y se abrazó a él unos segundos.

—Sé que debí haberte pedido esto antes, ¿Te gustaría ser mi chico, sólo mío?—

—Sí Te amo Conner. — Tim besó tiernamente a Conner y el celular rompió el momento romántico. Kent se lo alcanzó a Tim y este sonrió pícaramente

— ¿Quién es?—

—Era Dick, quería saber sí habíamos usado protección…— Conner abrazó a Tim y lo besó. Se separó de él y le susurró al oído.

—Desde ahora no necesitarás más protección. Aquí estoy yo. —

* * *

_**¿Y bien? Qué les pareció, tal vez añada más capítulos después, pequeños drabbles de la pareja ¿Les parece? Bueno nos leemos en la siguiente ocasión.**_


End file.
